


Miracles Carved From Stone

by Ysavvryl



Category: Lunar (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Found Family, Gen, Prayer Magic, Shrine of Althena, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysavvryl/pseuds/Ysavvryl
Summary: A few small tales about a lineage of shrine priestesses, the healing statues they carve, and the meanings of love and beauty.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Worldbuilding Exchange 2020





	Miracles Carved From Stone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarsDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsDragon/gifts).



Both fluttering and still, the dress shimmered like a tranquil pond reflecting the night sky. The hair was visually soft and flowing, despite being hard to the touch. The arms of the statue cradled a shining moon lovingly. Past the surface beauty, there were signs of a patient gentle hand, working for months with years of experience to make a dream into reality. Songs and prayers had accompanied the sculpting of this statue, for the love, awe, and gratitude that inspired its creation.

“I do not mean to infringe upon your lovely creations, Lady Althena,” the sculptor said. She was a priestess who served in a distant shrine, placed for adventurers who might become lost in this region of the world. “I just wanted to express why I’m happy to serve you. But now that I finished it, it gives the same blessings as your statues! I don’t know why; it was just made by me.”

“It’s blasphemy to make such claims,” the priest who’d called her out here said angrily. “You can’t claim that your works are as good as those of a goddess!”

The sculptor looked mortified at the reproach, not meeting their eyes. “I, I never meant that. It just is.”

Holding a hand up to hush the priest, Althena shook her head. “This is no blasphemy; the statue does indeed work just as the ones I create.” Then she smiled and took the sculptor’s hand. “And in my opinion, this statue is more beautiful than the ones I create from my power. I can tell this was made with your love and devotion, along with many long hours of patient work with your hands. My priestess, you have wrought this miracle yourself to pass on the love you and I have for our world and its people; I cannot express my admiration and gratitude sufficiently.”

“Th-thank you,” the sculptor said, bashful enough that she had trouble speaking. “I, I mean, you’re welcome, my goddess. Um, my daughter has been learning to sculpt from me. We would like to make more of these, to make your blessings available to all.”

Althena nodded. “I would be honored and pleased should you make this a tradition.”

_We have been granted permission to carve the likeness of our beloved Goddess Althena, to spread her blessings to those who pray to the statues. I hope that in time, our humble works can help everyone across these beautiful lands. -Irena_

* * *

Over the generations, the shrine because famous for creating the statues of Althena. People praised their work and generosity, astounded that they’d give such art away to any city, village, or shrine that wanted a healing statue around. But such a miracle could not be requested; it was only given when a new statue was made.

“I don’t get why this shrine is way out in the middle of nowhere,” the young priestesses said, practicing her carving with a block of plaster. “The closest civilized place is a fishing village that takes most of the day to reach, and we’re relying on the generosity of traders to come all the way out here with supplies. What’ll we do if the traders don’t come?”

“We could make the trip out to Meribia if need be,” her mentor said, doing her own practice by making a carved stone pendant. “I’ve not had to, though in a few cases I’ve gotten someone from the village to get supplies for me. We’ll be fine.”

“But what is the shrine doing so far from anything?” the student asked.

“As I’ve read it, this shrine was placed by the wisdom of Althena herself. It was to be here for the benefit of those who are lost. Do you remember last year? We gave shelter and directions to a group of adventurers. One of them became Dragonmaster Alex, and another was the human incarnation of Althena.”

She paused in her carving. “Yes, I remember them stopping by. Did she place it here because she knew that one day, she’d need help here?”

“That may be,” the teacher said, pausing in her own work. “But I do not think that is the only reason. Did I ever tell you of how I came to be a priestess here?”

“No, what happened?”

“There was a tragedy that broke my heart and spirit. I lost my family with no warning; the town I was born in was greatly changed. One day, I decided that I could no longer stay there. I left with what I could carry and went away from civilization as much as I could. I was hoping that I could get far enough away to forget everything.

“And so, I found my way to this distant shrine. I was lucky I did because I’d grown ill far from everything else. The elderly priestess living here alone took me in like her own daughter. Not only did she help me with my illness, she also helped me with my sorrow. She listened when I needed it, left me to my thoughts when I needed the time. Once I recovered physically, she gave me things to do around the shrine and taught me all she knew as a priestess and sculptor. I found happiness again under her care and began to see the beauty of the world with new appreciation. Our shrine helps anyone who may be lost, whether they simply need directions or are looking for more help.”

“Huh.” After thinking about it a moment, she added, “I suppose being out here in the wildness is soothing; we’re surrounded by nature and safe near the shrine.” She smiled. “It’s also been enlightening. Although, I could use some more work on getting used to this austerity, huh? I’m still worrying about material things.”

“It’s fine, we do need to consider things we need, like our tools and things we may need to help travelers. But our primary goal is teaching others about the love of Althena.”

From the next trader that came by, they learned something wonderful and strange. Althena had decided to live as a human with the man she loved. It was a touching story. But, what did it mean for their statues?

_Our goddess of love found love for herself. And while she has chosen to live as a human, our statues still have the power to heal. Why is this? Is it because we have created them with our faith and love? Or because her power will endure even her mortal death? -Louisa_

* * *

To get the stone for the statues, they used to be able to get blocks from a local quarry. It had been abandoned at least a century ago, though. Now they had to go out to a further quarry and be extra careful not to waste material. While her predecessor had requested traders to retrieve the stone, she liked traveling to the quarry to check out the stone herself. It was good to change one’s surroundings every so often.

While she’d been confirming the block size she needed, she spotted something unusual: a dragon perched on one end of the quarry. This was lucky. Once she could leave the quarry miners to their work, she went over to meet with the White Dragon. There were questions that lingered in the records of the shrine that the dragons were most likely to answer. But reaching the dragons was difficult; this might be a lucky break.

She got close and the White Dragon started to spread his wings. “Wait, please!” she called, starting to run. “I am a priestess of Althena, one of those who carves her statues. Great Dragon, may I have some of your time to ask you questions?”

“You’re the one who shouldn’t waste what time you get in your life,” the dragon replied. With some sadness, he lowered his head and seemed like he might fly off. “I have many centuries to come.”

Once she got close enough, she bowed. “Yes, but this is our first meeting. I should be polite.”

“I don’t care about that,” the dragon said. “It seems you’d be waiting anyhow, so what’s on your mind?”

There was a part of her that felt like an excited child, wanting to ask if she could hug him and pet his soft looking fur. Maybe another time. For now, she said, “Our shrine has been carving the statues for generations, and it was understood that it was Althena’s power that allowed them to give healing for prayers. But one of my predecessors learned that our goddess had chosen the life of a mortal and gave up her power. We want our statues to spread proof of her benevolence throughout Lunar, to show how much she loves us and the world. While we’re grateful the statues are still working, we’re not sure why they do when she’s gone. Or, is she really gone?”

The White Dragon didn’t immediately reply, making her worry. Was she not supposed to ask about such things? Then he said, “You truly believe in love and benevolence.”

“Of course,” she said, wondering why he brought that up. “Althena has given us a world of wonder and beauty! If I wasn’t a priestess, I’d want to be an adventurer to see all that I can see. But maintaining her shrine as she instructed us to do long ago is more important.”

“Hmm…” It was a deep rumbling sound, almost like a purring cat. But looking at him, she felt like there was a deep sadness in the White Dragon’s eyes. “Hmm… she is gone. It feels like it was just yesterday, only it was… well, I don’t know how many years ago now. What is left is her world…”

Feeling guilty about bringing up a topic that made him sad, the priestess brought her hands up to her chest. “But everything is still filled with her love! I’m pretty sure of that.”

“I’m sure she’d be pleased that you’re her priestess,” he said, seemingly glad for that. “If your line of succession has passed on such an attitude, then I believe the reason that the statues still function is that you who make them see the world and its people with love just as Althena did. In that way, then yes, the world still has her love.”

“That’s wonderful,” she said with a smile.

_Althena became one of us out of love for one person. However, her love for all still shows in every blooming flower, in every pebble and tree, in the colors stretched across water, air, and sky at dawn and dusk, in the mysterious Blue Star watching over us. When we act and speak with that kind of love, miracles from her power still occur. -Alyss_

* * *

The Althena statues weren’t the only things made by the priestesses of the distant shrine. From their practice came stone pendants and charms. They even carved statues of other subjects; these statues could be commissioned for a fee, which covered the expenses of maintaining their shrine. With no town close by, there were not enough donations for even basic necessities.

The commissioned statues were like any other form of art. However, the Althena statues were carved with songs and prayers. She was working on her first Althena statue. It had made her nervous at first. But once she settled into a comfortable song, her chisel moved smoothly, flowing into the block to free the form of Althena from a blank block of stone. It felt like the goddess was already there; she just had to chip away what was unnecessary to reveal her.

“Why does she get to make the Althena statue already?!” a sharp voice said across the room. The carver paused, not wanting to make a mistake with the distraction.

It was the other young woman who lived here, speaking with the elder priestess who had taught them both. “Because she’s ready for it,” their elder said.

“And I’m not? But I’m your daughter! I’ve been carving stone for most of my life, while she just moved in a few years ago. My work is famous all over Lunar now! And thanks to that, I’ve brought in a lot more money to get this ancient place into the best shape it’s been in for who knows how long. Why can’t I carve Althena’s statue?”

“It takes more than skill to do so,” she said, patting her daughter’s shoulder. “Isn’t that right?”

“Um, yes,” she said, taking a brush to sweep some dust and fragments out of the way. “It was, one must see the world with eyes full of Althena’s love to draw miracles from stone. Many of our predecessors recorded such things.”

The daughter shook her head. “But isn’t that just cryptic stuff to make the whole process seem mystical? It’s stone carving like any other statue.”

“It’s not like any other statue,” the elder priestess said. “When what seems to be cryptic is clear, then you’ll know why. Now come, let’s leave her to her work. You know how bad distractions are.”

“Ugh.” She left the doorway to the workshop.

“I’m sorry for the disruption,” the elder said, giving a bow.

“You don’t need to apologize for it,” she said. “Um, but am I a bother because I started on this before she did?”

Although she sighed, she shook her head. “No. I am proud of you, my dear; you’ve been a wonderful student. I just wish she would learn from your example.”

“I wish I could help, but she’s never really liked me,” she said. “She is an excellent sculptor; I love seeing what she comes up with. If she did start working on an Althena statue, I’m sure she could break out of our usual designs and come up with something stunning in beauty.”

“She would, but unless she changes how she sees the world and its people, her statues won’t become miracles.”

And when the daughter revealed her own independently made Althena statue, that proved true. It was elegant and gorgeous, without any power at all.

_A statue of Althena takes great skill to make, yes. But such skill must come with humility as well. Nadine was my daughter of blood, but she grew too proud and saw others with scorn. Chelsea was my daughter of spirit. Once she overcame her anxieties, she saw others with kindness. While it was a pain to my heart, Nadine has not yet had the humility and love to make a true statue of Althena despite her fame as a master artist. As such, I have chosen Chelsea as my successor for our shrine._

_I hope Nadine can forgive me, but I owe this to Althena. -Edith_

* * *

Once the form of Althena was carved out and smoothed, it wasn’t quite done. The stone had to be sealed carefully to endure being outdoors. Then a special paint was put on to bring out a celestial beauty from the earthy material. As the secret formula was passed on from priestess to priestess, only they could mix it up. Songs and prayer were given through these processes too, to surround the statue with the music that the goddess adored.

She paused for a moment to take a break, covering up the tin of paint and rinsing out the brush before any of it could dry. Then someone spoke up behind her. “You don’t have to stop; your singing is as lovely as the goddess you’re working on.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, she said, getting to her feet and leaving the paintbrush in the water. “I was working and didn’t realize someone had come in.”

The man smiled and came towards her. “It’s fine, I didn’t realize I’d stumble on such a lovely sight. I would love to run my hands over the goddess’s form like you did with your brush, or have you doing that to me, heh.”

She held a hand up to get him to stop. “No. I’m a priestess; you are not allowed to touch me or this statue. Please leave the room.”

“But you’re a priestess to a goddess of love,” he said, although thankfully he did stop.

“Not that kind of love,” she replied. “If you study the teachings of Althena, you should come to understand the love we have.”

As that didn’t work, he tried another tact. “Aw come on, do you really believe in such old things? I thought the world had come to realize that Althena is just a myth. You shouldn’t have to seclude yourself in the wilderness without knowing real love. Just come with me…”

“No,” she said firmly, then put a hand across her chest. “I am a priestess and I am a stone carver. Do you want to learn the kind of muscle that it takes to craft miracles from hard stone?”

That finally made him back off. “Ah, no, let’s not get violent. I left payment by the main statue, so I’ll just be going.”

“Payment? Thank you for the donation, though it’s not required.”

Strangely, that surprised him. “Really? Huh, the shrine folks in my hometown were saying that if you don’t leave a payment by the statue, your healing will only be minimal.”

The priestess shook her head. “That’s not how it works. A grateful prayer is all that is needed.”

“But the money is gratitude?” the man said, scratching his head. “Well, that’s what they were saying. I’ll be going… erm, where is the nearest town?”

He left once she gave him directions. When she was alone again, she pondered over what this required donation was about.

_Over the history of Lunar, there has always been a problem of people misunderstanding the teachings of the goddess. There are many ways of interpreting the words ‘love’ and ‘beauty’. While we most often mean a wonder and appreciation of what we say we love, many believe that the love we speak of is of the romantic or sexual sort. We would not deny that type of love; we believe that the goddess must have been blessed to find a romantic love with her last Dragonmaster. We hope that others would not deny the type of love we teach._

_One more note for tonight, as a warning to those who follow me: I keep hearing about a group called the Cult of Althena or Althena’s Followers. I’ve heard both names used for them. Either way, they are not spreading the same teachings of Althena that we are. I thought at first that they might be another group preserving her memory just as we are, but with less focus on austerity and a worrying focus on materialism. I spoke with someone else about them today and now I believe that they may in fact be a dangerous group. Please be careful around them. -Jenna_

* * *

When a statue was completed, a celebration was given for her birthday. She would be given a bouquet of flowers; the sculptor and any other priestesses would dance and sing with great cheer and a fine feast. Then a message would be sent out to one of the cities, usually Meribia as it was closest. In it, they requested an adventurer or a brave trader to come out to help them place the statue at its new home. Information was constantly gathered about potential locations: where an older statue had grown damage, where a new community had sprouted, or even distant locales that adventurers explored. With the statue’s guard gathered, the sculptor would travel with her to perform one last ceremony of parting.

The guard this time had been enthusiastic and brave; the sculptor had appreciated their cheer. But the group of Althena’s Followers were relentless. When she sang to keep the statue’s guard from dying, one of the cultists fired an arrow straight at her. She saw it coming as though it would kill her. Then it shifted flight and went by her head instead.

“Stop singing!” the lead cultist ordered. “Singing and dancing are immortal activities that are forbidden! It is the word of our Goddess!”

Once her song was done, she shook her head. “That’s nonsense. I am a priestess of Althena; I have studied teachings that have been passed down over a thousand years. And one of the most basic things is that Althena is a goddess of music.”

“That’s a myth,” the cultist insisted.

“Hold it right there, bucko,” someone called from the trees. A strange creature emerged, like a small white cat with wings. “She’s the one speaking truth here. Althena loves music! And she’s also a true priestess of Althena, not like the fraud with you.”

“I, I am not a fraud,” the priestess with the cultists said, although she seemed worried.

“Of course you’re not,” the cult leader said. “And just who are you, kitty?”

“Hmph.” The winged cat vanished and in the blink of an eye, a large white dragon was behind the wagon. “I’m Nall, the White Dragon. As such, I am a true servant of Althena too. I knew her personally, so I know that you all are frauds. Now scram, and leave this priestess and her shrine alone!”

“A, a dragon?!” Despite how relentless they’d been the past week, they all screamed and scattered before the White Dragon.

“Are you all alright?” the priestess asked, going over to the youngest of the guard. He was still on the ground.

But he was alive. “I, I’m fine,” he said. “You saved us; thank you.”

On seeing that they were alive and fine now, the leader of the guard bowed. “Yes, thank you both.”

“It’s my duty,” the priestess said, smiling in relief. Then she got back up and went to the statue. She too had gone unharmed despite the attack. “I’m glad that you arrived, White Dragon. This is unexpected.”

Nall changed shape again, this time appearing as a youth with white hair streaked with brown. “And I’m glad that ended as well as it could. You know, I’ve met one of the priestesses of your line, a long long time ago now. But despite all that time, you have the same kind of eyes.”

That was strange. “Huh, really? But I wouldn’t be a descendant of that priestess.”

“I mean something different,” he said, looking at the statue. “Your statue contains the love of Althena just the same as hers. So you’ve not forgotten her true teachings.”

“Of course, we can’t let those teachings die,” she said. Although, she needed to find a successor in some manner.

Nall nodded. “You’re right, we can’t. Say, do you now where you’re going to place this statue yet?”

“No,” the priestess said, glancing at the guard. “They’ve been bringing me around to various places to find her a home.”

He looked over at her. “Have you been to Mount Taben yet? See, I’ve been thinking of gathering up orphans around Lunar and taking care of them here. Those so-called Followers and other groups have been taking advantage of such children lately. I want to give them a good safe home, but there’s not a statue up where I’d house them.”

“That’s a lovely idea,” she said, feeling happier at the suggestion. “I’m sure my statue would be glad to be there.”

Nall nodded. “Yup. Come on, I’ll help you get her up there.”

“And if you’re helping out orphans, do you think you could send one to my shrine as a student?” she added.

“No problem, I’ll keep an eye out for you.”

And a year later, Nall kept good on his word and brought by a group of triplet girls to learn the true teachings of Althena.

_Word has finally reached us, explaining the strange days of darkness that have passed. The cult called Althena’s Followers has been outed as followers of a dark god that sought to destroy Lunar and Blue Star. The dark god was defeated by a group of brave humans. In coming days, this peace should continue. But as safekeepers of the true teachings of Althena, I had to send out my girls to pass on our knowledge to others._

_Another surprise came out of these events, some knowledge that even we had lost. In the distant past, before our line even began, our ancestors came from a war-torn Blue Star to live upon Lunar. This was all due to the blessings of Althena, while the curses of Zophar led to Blue Star’s destruction. But someday, we of Lunar will be called back to Blue Star, to make it our home again._

_Blue Star is always so beautiful in the sky. I wonder what it will be like to stand in the fields of Blue Star and look up to see the sight of Lunar. Maybe I will arrive on Blue Star one day? Or my girls, or the girls taught by them._

_Whenever that move will come, I hope that our teachings of love and beauty will overcome the teachings of hate and greed. -Ciel_


End file.
